


Genesis High

by Crapicorns



Category: Celtic Mythology, Chinese Mythology, German Mythology, Irish Mythology, Japanese Mythology, Native American/First Nations Mythology, Original Work, Scottish Mythology, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Welsh Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapicorns/pseuds/Crapicorns
Summary: A Highschool that accepts all mythological (or non-mythological) creatures no matter their appearance or abilities, or lack of, everyone if they work hard enough and shows good morals will be accepted to this newly built highschool./If you have feedback don't be afraid to send me it\





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in the office chair waiting for my schedule to print. I swung my feet, they didn't even touch the floor, while the secretary hummed to herself. Her heads hummed in harmony in a tone of Mozart rung through the air.

“Alright deary,” the Hydra said, “here's your schedule. I'm going to call on one of our students to show you around.”

“Yes ma'am.” I said and took the schedule from her. I sat back down a she picked up her phone and dialed.

“Hello Mr. Big. Yes. No sir. No she's not in trouble again. Yes sir. I'm sure she's sorry. Go ahead and send her down. Thank you sir. You enjoy your day as well.” she hung up and looked up at me giving me an worried glance then smiled.

“Chrys will be here soon. Prepare yourself.” I swallowed. Shortly afterwards a girl opened the door.

She had long curly brown hair that seeing to her waist, emerald green eyes and bronze skin covered in pale freckles. She wore baggy pants and an over sized hoodie.

“Hey, Ms. H.” she said tiredly.

Half of her fingers showed though her hoodie sleeves, her fingers were webbed and she had dog like ears on top of her head, where usual human ears were supposed to be she had fin ears I could see a light tint of blue on her skin, I looked closer I noticed she had scales. She is an interesting hybrid of mermaid something.

I, of course have seen hybrids before but it's not like they are everywhere.

A bell rang throughout the building and I looked out the huge window in the main office showing the school hallways, I saw a group of individuals with various colored and shaped horns on their heads, they wore the preppiest stuff I've ever seen, the females wore different colored plain skirts and cardigans, the males had pretty hair with cardigans too but they had khakis. I shrugged, chuckling sitting back in my seat.

"Hey. Human girl?" She questioned me waving her hand making her sleeve slid down, showing off her lightly tinted aquatic skin where it webbed.

"Uh, yes. I am human. Ma'am." I responded, sitting up.

"Chill, I'm not an married woman. You can call me Chrys." She said, rubbing her eyes. She attempted to smile but it just looked like she was prepping her mouth to feed on baby skin or something like that, she opened her eyes back up holding a copy of my schedule. Her eyes looked tired yet they were still surprisingly emerald.

The bags under her eyes somehow seemed normal and suited her. Which was weird. 

“Chrys? That's your name right? Is it short for Chrysler? Like the car.” I asked standing up.

She raised her eyebrows with an expression that told me that I was an idiot.

“No. It's short for none of your damn business. What's your name, human?”

'oops I made her mad.'

“I'm Sammy. It's short for Samantha. I'm new here and it is really nice to meet you.” I carried on and she listened.

Her eyes wondered after a while. They traveled out the door as the second bell rang. Her bored expression became happy. I followed her eyes.

Outside the door was a herd of boys with wings and huge body builds and feathers throughout there hair and some scattered on there arm muscles. They each wore a jersey with a different numbers for each individual.

'Oh.' I thought. 'Chrys has a thing for hot jocks.'

“Come on!” Chrys pulled me up by my arm.

As we walked out the door she let go of me and charged at one of the taller boys and jumped on his back.

“Maximus!!” she screamed.

I stood shocked.

'Did she really just do that?' I thought to myself.

"Whoa, Chrys!" The boy yelped and then he chuckled.

She laughed wholeheartedly "Hey. How was your practice??" She asked.

"Awesome," he stated sarcastically. "we had to push car tires across the yard." He said apparently reflecting on it because he shivered fearfully to add comedic effect.

"Who's that?" He said looking over her shoulder to me, pointing.

'didn't anybody teach him that it's rude to point'

"Samantha Benjamin."

“oh.” he said flatly. “Is she human?”

“Your Honor says true.” she sang. It was beautiful. I noticed her eyes shine when she sang.

'wow, that's actually really good.'

"I'm showing her around this wonderous school." She said flatly, chuckling.

I shook my head agreeing with her. "Is it true y'all have dorms?"

The male apparently named Maximus nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Yup, I have a fairy living with me so all I hear all night is Hamlet being rehearsed."

"Oh," I chuckled.

"Well, let's go show your classes, you have." She said studying my schedule. Maximus rested his arm on top of Chrys' shoulder casually, her face flushed a light pink.

"Economics. Spanish. Photography." She mumbled to focused on studying it.

She looked up with a raised eyebrow, “Geometric Reasoning? You mean your actually trying to tell me you suck that much at math?”

I swallowed, “Yes?”

Maximus tugged slightly on her curly hair, "Hey! No making fun of people!“

”I'm not making fun of her. I'm questioning her intelligence.“ her face was still that pink colour. Was he not seeing this?

Maximus laughed a loud obnoxious hearty laugh. My eyebrows furrowed.

'Why? Who laughs like that?'

But it only seemed to make Chrys turn a brighter pink.

'Weirdos' I thought to myself.

'Is this how everyone at the school is?'

Chrys said goodbye to Maximus and dragged me around showing me the fastest routes, which teachers are the nicest, which ones I should probably stay away from, where the cafeteria is. And since it was lunch time she gave me the most important advice I would ever need.

“Alright. Listen up newbie. The preps are the most popular in school. Since they are unicorns their magic is the most powerful. The demons are the band kids both literally and figuratively. Werewolves are the art kids. Fairies are the Drama kids. Hippogriff are the VSCO boys. Griffin's are football players. Yeti's are silent Giants. Pixies are cheerleaders. Gnomes are the sassy short kids. Mermaids are swim team. Sirens are choir, they are bitches by the way, Furries are the robotics team and kelpie are VSCO girls. Dragons are the baseball team.” she pointed to one table where we saw Maximus and two other kids.

“The half-breeds. The Outsiders.”

"Aren't you a half-breed?" I asked, I already had suspicions but I wanted to just ask.

"Yes. Siren and Werewolf." She said bluntly and uncomfortable.

"Oh, pretty." I said in amazement.

"You fucking weirdo, it's not pretty. It's troublesome."

I walked over to the table with Maximus and the others.

"Hello." I waved and smiled widely

"If you don't mind me asking, Maximus. What type of half-breed are you?" I asked, my curiosity forgetting that I had anxiety. I put my knees on my seat to get closer so I could hear his mumbled answer.

"You don't just ask people that. It's rude." She screeched defensively.

"Really?" I asked sitting back.

"Uh. Yes, it's like asking a person if their parents are dead." I looked up, curiosity clouded my brain. "And. No. Don't ask that"

"Phfft, I wasn't going to ask you if your parents are dead." I shrugged. Her eyes twitched, Maximus saw this and mouthed "watch where you step."

"Anywhos, what kinda food ya' got here?" I asked, smiling.

"It's a school." That was all Maximus said as he chewed on a steak. His feathers on his head highlighted his hair.

Oooh. Damn Max is pretty. Pale freckled skin. Thick curly copper coloured hair. Bright blue eyes. A huge frame and he's a football player. Chrys had it made. Personally I don't like the chunky muscle boys but his face made it all come together.

“Hey!” Chrys said grabbing my attention.

I blinked and looked at her. She bent down and whispered lovely in my ear.

“Don't.” was all she said, she showed off her pearly white sharp teeth. Then she sat up and sat next to Maximus. A little too close for my anxiety. 

'She is a weirdo.' I thought 'an extremely scary weirdo.'

"Oof, I'm starving. I'm going to go get some food." I blurted out, shifting to get out of the seat. There was so many different people. No. No. Their not human so they're not people. organisms, yeah. That's better.

I told myself I was going to confidently walk to the lunch line. Like I was already comfortable in this new setting. But that called immediately when I tripped on the air. Only knocking me unbalanced.

"Oof." My voice cracked as I steadied myself.

'Don't get to cocky. You barely know anyone.' I told myself.

"Yo, human girl." Chrys said.

I looked back and I almost tripped on my converse, converse always made me feel like my feet were like clown shoes.

Like, 'clomp, clomp.' everytime I walked.

She set her hand on my shoulder, she put her hand on me like I was a pole, she rested her weight on me. She obviously wasn't used to jogging regularly.

"Are you half gazelle-deer thing, shit." She breathed out.

"Well," I smiled a wide gummy smile. "Hah, uh. No, I know for certain I'm human."

She stared at me blankly, "It was a rhetorical question.”

She raised a brow. Her mouth opened to insult be probably when someone tapped her shoulder.

“Hey, Chrys. Mr. Sphinx said you dropped out of classical. Why?” this girl was obviously a siren. Her voice was high pitched like it was stuck in saprano. It wasn't like Chrys' smooth lower pitch.

Chrys rolled her eyes, “Hey Allie!” she said in the same tone, “Did I ask for you to go digging where your nose don't belong?”

Allie scoffed, “I'm the choir President. Your business is mine.” she said threateningly. Chrys bent down right to allies level. 

“Not when I'm there jazz rep. And I'm only in jazz. Your under me. So, don't go puting your nose. Where. It. Don't. Belong.” Chrys let it a lot growl. It sounded like it came from the pits of hell.

Allie filled and then rolled her eyes. Maximus walked up behind Chrys and shook his head.

“Hey. Don't let get get to you. You're powerful, smart. And twenty times more beautiful than her.”

Chrys' face turned a dark shade of red.

She smiled at him, “Thanks. That means a lot. Um, you know what I forgot why I came over here. Let's get back to Charlie and Raj.”

Max smiled at her, “Yeah come on.”

They left he standing there feeling like an unwanted puppy.“


	2. Chapter 2

Allie rolled her eyes. Maximus walked up behind Chrys and shook his head. 

“Hey what was that all about?” 

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, “Its Allie. So everything.” 

He laughed, “Well I'm getting a soda. You coming?”

“Um,” she looked at me. Why was she looking at me? Why did she come over here? 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah. Let's go.” she turned away and walked beside him. I noticed Maximus' wings for the first time then. How has Chrys not broken them from jumping on his back?

Someone accidently bumped into me. I turned to see who it was. 

“Oh my bad.” he said. It was a boy who was similar to Maximus. Only he was smaller. His skin was dark like coffee beans and his hair was in dreads. The ends were highlighted blonde. 

“Uh, um, yeah. Yeah it's okay.” 

“Hey are you new here?” shit he's trying to start a conversation. 

“Um, yeah. I'm a transfer student.” 

His eyes widened, “Wait, are you that human girl? Chrys was talking about you. Well she was talking to Maximus about you.”

"Yeah I'm human.” 

“I'm a Griffin. We are kinda like your average jock.” 

“Oh that's cool. So Chrys. Does she hate humans or. . . ? I don't wanna assume anything!” 

“Chrys? No.”

“Oh. Okay. Maybe she just-” 

“She hates everyone. Well except for Maximus. She gets along well enough with the art kids but as far as I see. She don't talk that much and anyone who gets on her nerves she don't like. So don't take it personally.” 

He stuck it his hand, “I'm Curtis Markus Duncan. But everyone calls me Duncan.”

I took his hand and shook it, “I'm Samantha Benjamin. Everyone calls me Sammy.” 

“You wanna get lunch?” he asked. 

“Yes I would love that.”

There was a wide variety of strange foods. Sushi, steak, strawberries, dry seafood snacks, cucumbers, etc. 

Also a collection of buyable items like Starbucks coffee, bottled water, chips and such.

I got sushi and strawberries, I grabbed chopsticks on my way out, I put in my newly assigned ID number, remembering to memorize it for later.

"I will melt your bone marrow and drink it, you fucko!" I heard someone screech across the lunch room. 

Oh my-

I looked to see where the noise was, multitasking while sitting down with Chrys and Maximus, Duncan behind me.

The person, or group, I'll say. They had a pointed tail and each had varying sizes of horns for each person.

"Oh, don't mind then, they're band kids, demons, crackheads. They go by multiple names." Chrys said. 

Then a girl walked by me, all I smelt was strong perfume and all I saw was a flash of bright pink, I let my eyes adjust and what I saw almost made me have gay cardiac arrest.

She was dressed in sweats and a little bright pink top showing off her belly, it wasn't that I found her attractive even though admittedly she was attractive but not to me as a person.

I shoved my chopsticks along with my sushi I was eating at that moment down my throat suddenly out of surprise. I coughed and quickly swallowed the sushi since it was already halfway down my esophagus. 

"Those are the fucking sluts." She rolled her eyes. "Almost everyone at school has their nudes." She continued.

"Oh." I said coughing, clearing my throat.

"She looks so manipulative. Like-" I said concentrating my stare at the table she went to.

"Don't stare too hard." Duncan chuckled. "If they notice you staring they'll air drop their nudes." He wiggled his fingers, mock threatening.

What the actual fuck is wrong with this school, so chaotic.

"She put my name with yellow hearts, uh  
Her favorite color like the stars  
I didn't listen very hard, uh  
When she told me she was crazy from the start  
She put my name with yellow hearts, uh (yeah, she did)."

I heard from across the cafeteria.

"Oh, no." Duncan gasped, "the trolls."

"Eh?"

"Shut up, just ignore them." Chrys muttered putting her hand on her head, her tone cautious.

"I said she was a work of art (work of art)  
I didn't listen very hard (very hard, no no)  
When she told me she was crazy from the start."

There was loud, excessive cussing from where the 'Trolls' were at.

"Fuck this shit, you pussy ass nigger bitch." I heard someone shout.

"Oh, my God, are they allowed to say that, I-" my eyes widened in surprise.

"No, they aren't, they aren't allowed to say anything. They shouldn't say anything." Maximus said shaking his head.

"She put my name with yellow hearts  
Her favorite color like the stars  
I didn't listen very hard  
When she told me she was crazy from the start  
She put my name with yellow hearts, uh (yeah, she did)."

They created a mosh pit like area at their table and they screeched along with the lyrics. I don't know which word to describe it, but it was mind numbing of how retarded this species was, it made me unreasonably agitated.

"Oh, my." I muttered, finishing up. 

I got up to throw my things away.

"It's almost time to go, if we don't want to get caught in the crowd, we should go." Duncan said. 

Me, Chrys, and Maximus left avoiding the cringe fest going on in the cafeteria.

"Oh, dear holy grape nipples." I scrunched my eyes. "That, I dislike." 

"Yes, everyone does." Chrys said.

"Who has Spanish after this." Duncan asked, making me excited because I did.

"I've told ya' before bruh, I don't." Maximus said. 

"Me either, good riddance." Chrys smiled and did a little excitement filled jog alongside Maximus.

"You?" Duncan asked.

"Egg!?" I shouted surprised and confused.

"Huh?"

"No, no. I mean, Eh?, But the Gs came out, I don't know." I laughed.

"Do you have Spainsh?“ He asked.

"Yes, I do. Yes sir." I smiled.

"Oh that's convenient, good, our teacher's name is- oh wait, no show me your schedule. Oh cool, we do have the same teacher, her name is Mrs. Goodwin, we call her 'Maestra Goodwin' come on." He explained.

I put my thumbs up. "Ok, thank you." I said looking around, the lunch bell rang, interfering with my vibe. Millions of people flooded the hallway. Multiple species all different.

"The number is 2034, right. Then that's upstairs, right? The school is bulit on a hill meaning that half the school is underground, that's confusing." 

"Yes, yes, and yes. It is confusing, isn't, not going to lie sometimes I still get lost." 

"We gotta catch up if we don't want to be late, eh?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yes, yes. 2031, 2032, 2033, there, there it is 2034, yes." 

I follow him nervously.

There were so many people here all different and diverse and I am a basic blond haired and blue eyed girl, how much more cliche and cringy could it get, like-

My thoughts interrupted by the room design, multiple posters and flag strewn across the classroom. Those chairs that have underneath storage in nice neat rows facing the front.

The teacher, known as Mrs. Goodwin is a centaur, dirt blonde hair, she wore a blouse shirt.

"Hello, may I see your schedule. In my English class we call them green cards, little joke we have." She smiled, greeting me. 

"Hello." I said, I handed the green colored schedule to her.

"Welcome." She said. Standing aside to let me in.

"Hello, may I see your schedule. In my English class-" I heard her talking to Duncan, I looked around, there was a few demons, what I guess would be hippogriffs, short males and females; possibly gnomes, a boy with fin ears and when I looked closer he had dilated eyes and sharp teeth.

The hippogriffs resembled the Griffins' slightly but the hippogriffs had more hair centered in their hair, while the Griffins' had them all around, like their muscles and stuff.

"Where do you want to sit." He said tapping my shoulder. "I suggest upfront, since you don't look like a troublemaker." 

"Phfft, I don't look like a troublemaker, I make so much trouble, you wouldn't even begin to comprehend." I said, chuckling.

"So upfront it is, come on." He shook his head, making his dreads do a little dance, his big hand landed on my shoulder while he laughed and led me to our new seats. 

My face was warm, so warm. Why was his hand so damn, like warm and big, whoa, whoa. 

I laughed nervously. 

Stop, I imagined like screeching of brakes in my brain. For a a minute, I stared at him, straight in the eyeballs, I was going to compliment his hands because they're nice, no, no. 

What would you do if you met a person and they immediately complimented how big and nice your hands are. Yeah, weird huh? Yeah, I'd be weirded. Pretty weirded.

I pulled out my notebook, writing on it 'Spainsh 1' Duncan let me copy off of his journal to catch up since I was joining during the second semester.

Now that we are sitting down and settled, I can't help but to notice that he smells like, good. 

My brain did an awkward nae nae; my little self in my brain danced awkwardly, in response to my emotions not really assisting me at all like it was supposed to do.

After taking notes we were allowed to watch a documentary about the illegal business of cocaine in Mexico. The documentary showed us what plant cocaine comes from and the process of making cocaine. 

Duncan snorted, "they're legit showing us how to make cocaine in school." 

"I, I am surprised." I chuckled. "Is- is this allowed?" I laughed.

"I mean we've watched a documentary about how weed is also popular in Mexico too." He told me.

"Oh, really. I prefer the weed. Cocaine sounds too risky, it can easily get laced with something, I don't know. I just trust weed more." I said, invested in the conversation.

"I completely understand, just, like the cocaine goes to such a long process of becoming actual cocaine and weed is just like already there." 

"Exactly." I agreed, shaking my head yes.

"It's always refreshing to talk to someone about stuff like this, ya' know what I mean." 

"Oh, yeah, I love talks where it gives off that vibe of sitting outside at 3 a.m. and looking at the sky." He said

"Oh my God, yes, that sounds orgasmic."

He laughed, "Orgasmic, huh?" 

"Oh, it means that it's enjoyable-" 

"I know what it means. I'm just suprised of the, uh, word choice." He explained, smiling.

"Oh." I said looking straight at him. My face warming up by the second. His eyes are so pretty, like they're basic brown but in the dark, they shine.

"Oh. Yup, yeah." I said, dumbly at a lost for words.

Loudly the 2nd period bell rang loudly shocking me causing me to jump up like a scared holloween cat.

Nervously I stuffed all my things in my bag, quickly, shaking my head trying to get the bright pigment off my face.

"Christ on a cracker! Are you sick?" Duncan exclaimed and questioned.

I gulped "No?, No, I am perfectly healthy." 

"Why your face so red then, Flu, Fever?" He asked. "You shouldn't be at school if you have a fever, different species have wildly different immune systems, you could cause an outbreak of Ebola!" He exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, lower your voice, I am okay. Just flustered, nervous, it is my first day here." I explained, my voice hoarse, I cleared my throat. "How do you know that I thought you said you were just said 'normal jock' not a nerd." I air quoted, laughing over the basicness of 'normal jock'.

"Who said jocks aren't smart, eh?" He asked.

"Nobody, it is a stereotype though, a very strong stereotype, it's has held in place for a long time, they could be hiding their smartness though because if they let it out it would cause mass histeria, like aliens , ya' know." 

"Yeah, that's actually a way I haven't seen it." He looked at his schedule. "Oh, bye. Gotta go to algebra 2, peace. Unless you have it too?" He smiled.

"Oh, nah, I got environmental systems." I explained.

"Okay, bye, Sammy." 

"Oh, yeah, bye, Duncan."


End file.
